Conventionally, parking assistance devices that assist a parking operation of a driver performing parking of a vehicle have been used. JP 2010-269707A discloses an example of this type of technique.
With the driving assistance system for a vehicle disclosed in JP 2010-269707A, when the vehicle is stopped for parking, multiple parking route candidates are read out from a parking route table based on the width of the parking space and width of the road facing the parking space. Then, one of the candidates is selected according to the position at which the vehicle is stopped, and the vehicle steering is driven such that the vehicle is maneuvered in accordance with the selected parking route.